The legend of zelda: Trails Of a Hero
by Neofreak
Summary: A mysteriouse portal has appeared and its up to link to find out why and where does it go.still in progress
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Birth of a Hero

The sun rises on a dark day. The air is still. The town is filled with a sense of restlessness. The townsfolk of Toari Village go about there day as if nothing was different, but they all sense it. Change is coming. It's told all around them. The air speaks to them, the water points them, and the earth shows them. All signs seem to point towards Mauru Mountain, but none dare venture towards the forbidden mountain.

Legend states "_That the mountain is a portal that was once a temple leading into the light realm where the sacred triforce was hidden and protected from all who were unworthy to gaze upon it. But one day an evil creature appeared, created to do only one thing...steal the triforce. With it he would have unlimited power and in the hands of a creature so foul it would reek destruction upon the land. But on one faithful day, the creature surprised all the townsfolk and attacked the temple. Filled with rage he attack every living soul he found!...none survived. What many don't know is that the temple was blessed by the Gods, so that triforce could not be taken by the hand of evil. The creature only managed to take control over the light realm making it unpure_." Till this day none venture towards the mountain, hearing rumors of beasts that no mere man could destroy! But some say that if you mange to get close enough to the mountain you can still hear the screams of the Temple guardians, begging for mercy.

Link awoke in cold sweat! Hearing the screams in his nightmares that he's been having for weeks. "What's going on?" asked link. But there was no repley. "Tatle, wake up!" He screamed. "Aggg! Five more minutes" a voice replied. "Ggggrrrr"Groaned link." WAKE UP!". "AAAhhhhh, I'm up, I'm up" replied the voice, as a small ball of light seemed to appear from nowhere. The ball of light seemed to then grow wings as visible fairie could then be seen. "I had the dream again..." said link as a look of dread spread across his face." Don't take it so seriously, it's just a dream." replied Tatle. "I have an odd feeling about it, as if something's trying to tell me something. But none the less I think I should go tell the Elder" answered link.

As link and Tatle departed from the house, a thought suddenly occurred to link."DAMN!" shouted link as he banged his hand against his forehead. At that moment link reached into his pocket and pulled out an odd looking stone, that seemed to give off an eerie light. He then started to speak to the stone. First in a whisper, then in a more noticeable tone." Tetra, Hey Tetra!" said link."Damn are you even there?" but there was no reply." I guess she's busy, ay Tatle?" "Sure... do you even know where we're going?" asked Tatle. "No clue..." replied a confused looking link."Then how do you know where the elder is?" Asked a shocked Tatle." I know someone who can help!" Shouted link as he started to walk faster."Who" asked Tatle."You'll see..."Replied link as he started to break out into a run. The country side seemed peaceful, the air was blowing from the west, and there were deer and rabbits playing in the meadow. It was a peaceful sight.

"Found him!" shouted link as he strung up an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at a red dot in the sky, some distance away. With a loud pop a scream could be heard falling from the mysterious red dot. Link quickly rushed over and shouted "Tingle!""Long time no see.""AAhhhhh a fairy boy" said Tingle. "I'm one of you, but nobody seems to accept me...my father says I should act my own age, but I say the hell with it! 38, isn't that old so,... What do u need?" "I need a map to Toari Village" said link. "Since you're just like me I'll give you a discount.""20 Repuees"demanded the crazed mapmaker." Here" said link as he handed him the money."Heres you map" said tingle." Bye, Tingle, Tingle, Kaloo, Limpa!" Shouted Tingle. And with that a great red balloon sprouted from his pants and he was up in the air again.

"Off we go" shouted link. Little within an hour they had made it to the town of Toari Village. "Finally,...I'd thought we'd never get here" Answered link to a tired Tatle. "Now let's go find that elder!" they said in unison. As they walked thru the town,... they noticed an odd shop with its name hanging from a crooked, old, run down sign, that said "Exotics music." I have to get my ocarina tuned anyways, so give me a sec to go drop it off." said link to Tatle as he ran into the shop. As soon as link stepped in to the shop a weird sense of nostalgia came over him as he noticed an odd smell wafting around the room. The odd shop keeper suddenly appeared behind link "Do you need anything?""Ahhhhh" shouted link."Uhh,...yeah, I need to get my ocarina tuned" said link as he showed it to the shopkeeper." Ann odd instrument...yes..Odd indeed." Yes!...leave it to me and come by in the morning." "OK..." replied link as he hurriedly ran out the door.

"That was weird" said link. "Let's just find the elder." When they finally made it to the elder's shrine they breathed a sign of relief, as they saw him standing there. As they walked up behind him the elder began to talk..."You have come a long way." "I've seen it in a vision." "I also know what you are seeking for." Said the elder. "Really?" said link, looking astonished. "Yes...and the answer is clear young one." You have been chosen by the gods." With a surprised look link replied" Chosen?...chosen for what?" "The answer lies within you...you have been chosen to banish the evil that threatened our land four centuries ago." It has awoken, for it to was chosen...chosen to destroy the world." Replied the elder. "But why would the gods choose him to destroy it and me to defend it?" asked a confused link." They world is based on a balance of good and evil." Just as you are to defend the world he is destined to destroy It." answered the elder." But wh...ah...uh...AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed link as he cried out in agony! "It has begun" said the elder. As link recovered from the sudden pain he asked "what has begun?" "The beginning of the end!" said the elder. "What do you mean?" asked link. "You fool...look at your hand." At that link looked down at his left hand and saw a shining triangular shape engraved in his hand almost like a tatoo."What is it?" he asked. "It is the triforce of courage it has chosen you." replied the elder. "What do you mean" Asked link. "I can only tell you what to do next, after that you must take this journey alone." Do you understand?" the elder asked. "Yes" replied link." Very well...get a good night's sleep, then at the break of dawn you must journey east to the shrine of the water godess.Follow the road when you get there you will know what to do next."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The next stage

The next morning, It was cold and rainy. The world was shrouded in mist and link was up before sunrise getting ready to start his journey."Tatle!"shouted link, but there was no reply."Wake up, before I shove a can of raid up your farie ass!" he shouted. "Ahhh, Fine I'm up,I'm up!...When are we leaving?"asked Tatle. "I already left" answered link as he ran out the door with a big grin on his face."Hey Tatle...It sure was nice of the elder to let us stay in his house,wasn't it?"asked link. "Yeah I guess" answered Tatle.As they walked thru the village link suddenly stopped and said to Tatle "I need to go get my orcarina." With that link ran into the music shop.

As link walked thru the store the shopkeeper appeared and said "I have tuned your instrument...and with great difficulty might I add" "Thanks!" answered link. "How much do I owe you?" asked link. "Its on me" said the shopkeeper.

As link ran out of the shop the shopkeeper said"That is a very rare instrument...you must be very talented." "Yeah I guess" said link, and with that he left the shop."What took you so long?" asked Tatle. "I got caught up." answered link.

With a curious look on his face like pulled out his orcarina and begane to play. As soon as the song was done footsteps could be heard approaching link and Tatle. After that a horse could clearly be seen in the distance. It was no mere horse, It was a tall brown horse with unriveled speed. "Its been a long time, hasn't it Epona?" asked link as he mounted the horse.

They rode for hours in cold, bitter, weather and stopped. "What did we stop for?" asked Tatle. "We need to make camp for the night and continue on in the morning". Link wearily made camp. After the camp was set up link went into the nearby woods to get fire wood.As he entered the woods he heard a mysteriou sound. Link slowly walked towards the sound, being cautious of what might be lurking close by. He walked for what seemed like hours and the longer he walked the more the darkness seemed to consume him. After awhile he couldn't even see his hands in front of him , so he slowly reached for his bag and pulled out a lantern.

As he lit his lantern he noticed that he could no longer see the sky but that the trees had made a tunnel-like walkway in the direction he seemed to be going. He saw that at the end of the tunnel there seemed to be a light. As he headed for the light he could clearly see a meadow in the distance. In the meadow there was one lone waterfall at its backend. As link walked forward he noticed that the sound was coming from the waterfall. As he got closer to it a voice spoke to him. " You seem weary..." said the voice. " We can help" said another.At that the waterfall poened up to reveal a small group of fairies. The fairies quickly encircled link and in a flash of light link felt as if he had all his energy back. When he looked up to see where the fairies wenthe noticed that a cave was open behind the waterfall. Link was about ot go into it when Tatle came rushing through the trees.

" Link!" she shouted. "What!" he replied with a dull look. "The camp...you gotta hurry!" Link ran back thru the woods towards the camp. When he arrived the whole camp was on fire. "There link!" yeelled Tatle. Link looked around and saw a band of women dressed in robes riding away. link quickly mounted Epona and began to chase them with his word drawn at his side.


End file.
